


Primping Disasters

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Vitaar (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: They say that the vitaar is poison to anyone but Qunari.





	Primping Disasters

“Are we ready?” Echo’s head popped around the open tent flap. “Now your makeup’s done?”

Bull chuckled, “Five more minutes, I swear.” He rolled his shoulders back, grunting when his spine popped in three places. Damned cramped tents.

She made a show of pulling an invisible watch out of her armor and heaving a sigh of resignation, “Fine. I’ll go tell the others.” 

The show was useless when she ended it with a smirk and a giggle. He aimed a swat at her backside and she dodged it, dropping a kiss on the bridge of his nose before nipping back out of the tent.

“Wait…!” The panic in his voice had barely reached her ears before the world tipped, spun, and went dark.

“Damnit! Harding! Find Stitches! Tell him the vitaar wasn’t set yet!”


End file.
